earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Nippolyte
Nippolyte is a character in Mother 3. He digs graves and maintains the Sunset Cemetery north of Tazmily Village, while growing his Potato and humble little Omelets patches in Osohe Castle's grounds where flowers used to be. He is first seen after Hinawa's funeral, and gives his condolences to Flint about his loss while extolling the virtues of the grave he dug. He is later seen by Duster travelling to Osohe Castle through the secret passage starting in his shack, which is the only way onto the castle's grounds when the drawbridge is raised. He is surprised that Duster (whom he refers to as "old man Wess's son, What's-His-Name") made it through the passage, but he says entrance to the castle itself is impossible without being able to scale the wall. He also knows that nobody is inside the crumbling castle but ghosts and spooks, along with the fact that the princess of the castle is being raised somewhere else, but word is that she's quicker than a monkey and stronger than a bear. When Duster returns with the Noble Spitoon, he is standing near the closed passageway grate and gives Duster the Drawbridge Key, saying he does not need it because he can use the passage. Shortly thereafter, he is injured and gets a black eye from the Pigmask Army's invasion of the castle. When Fassad and Salsa are entering the castle, he will tell them that he does not know who they are, but some guys dressed as pigs went in and are up to no good. He gives a similar warning to Duster and Wess if they talk to him. In Chapter 4, he will tell Lucas that his old man is always visiting Hinawa's grave. Nippolyte's shack has been hit by lightning 14 times in the three years between chapters, and it is in ruins: there is now a sign in front of his shack saying "The remnants of my humble abode. NO TOURISTS". As Scamp also died six months before Chapter 4 at the age of 99, he is implied to have buried Scamp. In Chapter 7, Boney notices that Nippolyte is standing at Hinawa's grave. As Lucas and Boney approach, Nippolyte turns and asks Lucas if he has seen his father who was just there, but Flint is already heading towards the mountains to look for Claus again. After stating that visiting Hinawa's grave and searching for Claus are the only two things Flint does anymore, he notes that Lucas is his father's only salvation because he is now strong enough that Flint does not have to worry about him and that he is has grown up to be a truly good lad. Nippolyte then gives Lucas the Courage Badge, which Flint asked him to do when Lucas next came by. He also states that it is supposedly a good luck charm that Flint has treasured since he was a boy. He later appears in Chapter 8 after Miracle Fassad has been defeated, noting that there are no graves in this city and deciding that no more must be said on the matter. Trivia *When Nippolyte's shovel is examined, a message says "True connoisseurs know that this is the ultimate shovel of the highest quality." Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents